Sometimes Killing is justice
by who the skirt
Summary: when Helga parents leave her in San Lorenzo at the age 10 now four years the gang goes to there when Phoebe and Arnold win an contest Phoebe wants to find helga and arnold his parents this is my first fanfic


flashback 4 years ago takes place in 2010

come on Miriam. yelled big bob pataki

I'm making an smoothie for the road b. called his wife.

Hurry up we gotta get to the airport in 10 mins.

coming. she sulard

now where's my money wallet Marian. Yelled Bob

crinmany! We have to leave now. sated bob will grabbing his wife's hand and the suitcase went to the airport want the didn't know the left their 10 year old daughter there in San Lorenzo

criminy what is all that noise. said Helga G pataki

Bob! yelled helga

Miriam! yelled helga

Criminy where are them

hey bob's wallet. she looked to see how much money was there.

Wow 1468 $. she said happily

I can buy the dirtbike I seen.

then she seen the doorman coming she docked

yes this is one of the rooms left the couple just left to go home.

what! thought helga

I don't like the view said the tenant then he seen helga

actually I'll take it. said the mystery man

Ok here are your keys. said the sacred doorman

why would he be scared. though helga but then she notice his mactet and that he had no bags also he was dressed like an bandit/partie.

this isn't good. thought helga. she climbed onto the tv stand and jump up to the sleeves that would hide her.

she still had big bob wallet in her dress

The mystery man walk in and looked were helga was hiding

I know you're in here he said. while still looking for her

come on out. he said while looking in the closet

I don't bite. said looking under the couch

I not going to hurt you. you he said looking around

I will find you. he then said

then he seen some blonde hair on the shelves. smart he thought as he walked over the shelves and grab her

found you. he said to her smirking

crap. Helga mumble but he heard her

why should you be sacred. he said

Im not scared of you. Helga said stern

he notice that too

Then why you hide. he asked

I was watching you. helga said

why is that. he said

doi! I'm not an idiot. Helga said

why would you be an idiot.

You are either an pirate or an Bandit. Helga said

You got the 1st right but how.

Criminy the machete. Helga

hmm very good and who might you be.

I'm not dumb i don't know you so i not telling you anything.

i will tell you mine.

go a head. Helga sated

fine I check your passport

no you won't . Helga yelled

just tell me your name.

Fine. HELGA G PATAKI

OK mine is La sombra. he offered her a hand shake

will i gotta go. she saluted him

where are you going.

well i'm going to the airport

why. Las said

because i gotta go home .

how are you gonna pay

I have my ways. helga said laughing she then pulled out La Sombra stolen gold bag and tossed it to him his eyes widen

very good for someone your age. LAS said picking it up

How did you learn to that so good. Las

Well most of the time I just pound them or scam them.

how you do take it by just a handshake. LAs

hum, older kids, Muggers, and my dad Bob. she seethed the last.

Muggers. asked Las

Most of the time they have an knife. Helga sated

how do they grab you. Las

sheesh what is this 20 questions. Helga said

just asking. plus you should know not to steal my gold

what were you going to do.

i would have to hunt you down. said the smirking Las

you wouldn't know tell i was gone and you would have look all over the world from me and waste money. Helga said

well I better going. Helga

wait I need someone with your skill

what skill.

your scam and stealing skill

I need to get home.

then why did they forget you

cause i'm not OLGA my perfect sister.

What she look like. asked the smiling LAS

Helga pulled out Olga's picture

she was so beautiful Las thought maybe Helga would end up looking like that

do you have a pic of your whole family.

Helga throw him the pic of big bob, Miriam, Olga,Helga

Why do you look so mad.

Bob an hothead, Miriam Drunk, Olga the perfect daughter with good grades and all of their an attention. Helga hissed

then why do you want to go home. said the smirking Las

My best friend Phoebes will be mad if i stayed. said Helga

anyone one else beside that. las said

what it to you. Helga said clearly mad

well you be free from your parents if you come. Las said

yeah but what about Phoebes. Helga said

well your Parents forgot you right. Las sated

Yeah get on with it. Helga yelled

well she won't know you stayed. Las grinned

yeah I would. Helga said thinking

be free from them earlier than 18. LAS

what in it for you. Helga sated

I will get an new recret Las said

what if I don't want to go with you

then i will have to take you if you don't cooperate. Las said grabbing Helga shoulder and turning her to face him he grinned hate hear

Hey let me go. Helga said


End file.
